


Out In The Open

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Gen, Hiding, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Love, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Secret Relationship, Unrequited Crush, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky gets jealous. </p><p>Jealous Bucky is also a hot Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out In The Open

Bucky was standing with Steve, holding a drink. 

They were currently at a fancy Stark party. Bucky had no interest in coming. He had much rather spent the day watching Netflix or in bed with Clint.

Not that anyone knew of the second one. 

He and Clint had been secretly going out for almost 8 months now.

They wanted to tell everyone but the lovers enjoyed the secrecy. 

Speaking of Clint, Bucky looked at his secret boyfriend. Clint looked very handsome in a suit. He was sure Natasha had forced him into.

All Bucky wanted to do was bend Clint over and fuck him.

Clint was talking to Phil Coulson. Bucky knew Coulson had feelings for Clint. He had seen the Agent eying the archer many times. So right now both men were talking.

More like Coulson was hitting on his boyfriend. He was casually running his hand on Clint's arm. Clint was looking uncomfortable and awkward. 

Bucky growled possessively.

"Hey, Steve can you hold my drink?" asked Bucky.

"Sure." said Steve taking his friend's drink from him. He saw Bucky walk towards Clint and Coulson.  
________________________

Clint was beginning to feel very awkward. Coulson for the last 15 minutes had been not so subtly hitting on him by constantly asking him out.

Clint already had a boyfriend so he kept on saying no.

But Coulson seemed insistence. Clint was almost at the end of his patience. 

"Care for a dance Clint?" 

Clint almost grinned at Bucky's voice. 

"Sure." said Clint.

Bucky and Clint started dancing. They both could feel Coulson frowning at them.

"Thanks for rescuing me." said Clint.

Bucky just grinned and kissed him. Clint froze but kissed back.

Both men heard multiple gasps and Steve yelling 'When did that happen?'

Clint pulled back. "Since eight months ago." he said.

Bucky just laughed at everyone's bewildered expressions.

"So this is why you wouldn't go on the dates I set you up." said Steve coming over to them.

"Yup, I already have a hot boyfriend." said Bucky.

"That kiss was something. A jealous you is very hot." said Clint.

Steve laughed while Bucky just smirked.

"Well, at least Coulson will back off." said Bucky.

They looked towards Coulson, who just sighed in resignation and gave the couple a tiny smile.

Clint knew this was his way of acceptance.

"Anyway, congrats you two." said Steve.

The couple nodded as they were swarmed by their friends and paparazzi.


End file.
